Booklet
by SuicideAngel1369
Summary: Okay, so I've compiled almost all of the Naruto characters together and listed their birthdays into different chapters. Along with their days, I'll also post their astrology and what it means. You'll see what I mean as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

**Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.**

**CHAPTER I:**

**HAKU: JANUARY 9: CAPRICORN II: CARDINAL EARTH**

January Ninth: The Day of Ambition

The tough, hard-driving people born on this day are highly ambitious, not only for themselves, but for their family members as well. They want to reach the top and be the best, and are capable of devoting all or most of their energies year after year to that end. Their willpower is not to be underestimated and those born on this day are capable of applying great pressure to bend others to that will. Further more, they have a knack for recognizing opportunities and rarely if ever miss a chance to better their situation.

Yet, those born on this day are capable of making weighty mistakes and miscalculations as well. Loss, defeat and setbacks of all kinds dot the landscapes of their lives. Fortunately, their resiliency and sense of purpose is such that they can almost always snap back. It is extremely difficult to defeat them or force them to surrender. They highly value personal initiative, personal responsibility and personal freedom. Because of this, they may at times lose sight of more social or unibersal goals, and perhaps fail to understand or appreciate how the group-oriented mind thinks as well. Moreover, for many born on this day, learning to treat people as ends in themselves rather than means to an end will take them farther in the long run. Cultivating, perhaps less dynamic, but more human, values such as kindness, understanding and acceptance is crucial to their growth and indeed their ultimate success.

So oriented are January 9 people toward struggles and challenge, that they rarely wish to rest on their achievements or retire to a life of happiness and contentment. They tentd to be workaholics who commit themselves to their tasks one hundred percent and therefore can find it difficult to relax at the end of the day. Having a partner, friend or family member who can help them in this direction is of the utmost importance, as those born on this day are in great need of laughter and good times too.

January 9 people do not react well to being opposed to their endeavors. A quite ruthless side of their personality can emerge in such situations. Battlers, they use whatever weapons are at their disposal to overcome their adversaries, and fully expect the same in return. However, learning to view events in less black and white terms, and to recognize that present rivals can be future helpmates and friends ultimately widens their understanding and strengthens their position in the world.

**NUMBERS AND PLANETS:**

Those born on the 9th are ruled by the number 9 and by the planet Mars. The number 9 is powerful in its influence on other numbers and January 9 people are similarly influential. The planet Mars is foreceful and aggressive, embodying male energy, but for January 9 people, its influence can by coloured by Saturn, ruler of Capricorn, which here grants seriousness of purpose, but also potentially manipulative tendencies.

**TAROT:**

The 9th card of the Major Arcana is The Hermit, who is usually depicted walking with a lantern and a stick; he represents meditation, isolation and quietude. The card also signifies crystallized wisdome and ultimate discipline. The Hermit is a taskmaster who motivates by conscience and guides others on their path. The positive side to this card is stick-to-it-iveness, purpose, profundity and concentration; negative qualities include dogmatism, intolerance, mistrust and discouragement.

**HEALTH:**

Those born to this day can suffer common side-effects of stress: headaches, anxiety, muscle tension, lowered resistance to infections and problems with sleep. Learning to relax and allow themselves fun is crucial to their maintaining good health. An exciting, vibrant diet with lots of appetizing recipes is recommended to keep them looking forward to the zestful enjoyment of good meals. Minor exercise is also recommended for January 9th people, along with periods of rest, including afternoon naps. They must also pay particular attention to the effects of stress on their bones and teeth, as well as making sure they get proper dosages of supplementary vitamins and minerals.

**STRENGTHS:**

Resilient

Purposeful

Resourceful

**WEAKNESSES:**

Controlling

Inflexible

Stressed


	2. Gaara

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

**Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.**

**CHAPTER II:**

GAARA: JANUARY NINETEENTH: CUSP: CAPRICORN-AQUARIUS: CARDINAL EARTH

January Nineteenth: The Day of Dreams and Visions

Those born on January 19 must be allowed the psychic space to dream and experience their highly unique orientation to life. Even in the most practical areas of their work, they tend to act according to far-reaching social and universal ideals. These powerful individuals are often in touch with the hidden aspects of human emotions and consciousness, and to the extent that they bring out such truths in their own uncompromising manner of living, can be an example to others.

In their family and social lives, those born on this day are often recognized as people who can not only state their opinion forcefully, but also through their personal magnetism lead others to accept their views regarding everything from taste and politics to morality and art. They must, however, avoid getting sidetracked by negative phenomena, and becoming habituated to self-destructive tendencies.

January 19 people can be extremely difficult individuals, who lead very difficult lives, but nonetheless manage to function dynamically and impact greatly on their surroundings. Those born on this day may apprear surprisingly ordinary, but by locating powerfully human qualities within themselves, the more highly evolved of January 19 people perform a kind of alchemy where they transform themselves or their work into something exceptional.

Certain individuals, however, find it near impossible to lead any kind of stable life, constantly beset by personal, usually emotional, problems, they burn like bright comets in the sky, then disappear into the blackness of the night. January 19 people of this type must learn to moderate and balance their frenetic energies, and to mediate their intensity. Often an empathic bond with an understanding , more stable individual is of vital importance in grounding them.

Those born on this day who repress their individuality and creativity are eventually headed for frustration and unhappiness. Often a sense of crisis arises at twenty-eight and then around forty-two years of age where they must make fateful choices concerning widening or restricting their activities.****

NUMBERS AND PLANETS:  
  
Those born on the 19th are ruled by the number 1 and by the Sun. Because January 19 people are born on the Capricorn-Aquarius Cusp, they are strongly influenced by both Saturn and Uranus; their energies tend to be overwhelming, and must be securely channeled in order to avoid scattering, stress and burnout. Those ruled by the number 1 are most often ambitious and dislike restraint.****

TAROT:

The 19th card of the Major Arcana, The Sun, can be considered the most favourable of all the cards; it symbolizes knowledge, vitality and good fortune and promises esteem and reward. The Sun posits attributes of clarity, harmony in relationships and fine reputation; it does, however, also indicate negative qualities of Pride, Vanity, and pretentiousness.****

HEALTH:

Must learn to channel their wilder energies productively. Keeping a balance between thri practical and imaginative sides is crucial to their mental well-being. Consequently, they must cultivate discipline, learning to still themselves and give structure to their lives. Both exercise and diet can play an important role, being areas around which a day can be structured. Vigorous physical exercise is recommended but of a non-competitive nature, also along with meditative physical activities such as yoga or tai-chi are possibilities. Eating well-balanced hot-cooked meals, taking vitamin supplements, cutting down on sugar and alcohol, and in general looking forward to charing food and companionship at least once a day with others are positive influences.****

STRENGHTS:

Electric  
Creative  
Influential****

WEAKNESSES:  
  
Maladjusted  
Unstable  
Self-Destructive


	3. Aquarius

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

**Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.**

**AQUARIUS**

**JANUARY 21-FEBRUARY 19**

**ELEMENT:**Air

**QUALITY:**Fixed

**RULER:**Uranus

**SYMBOL:**The Water Bearer

**MODE:**Thought

**MOTTO:**I Universalize

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Cap.-Aquarius Cusp: Mystery, Imagination  
(Jan. 21-22 seg.)

Aquarius I: Genius  
(Jan. 23-30)

Aquarius II: Youth and Ease  
(Jan. 31-Feb. 7)

Aquarius III: Acceptance  
(Feb. 8-15)

Aquarius-Pisces Cusp: Sensitivity  
(Feb. 16-19)

**STONES AND USES:**

Amazonite: Opens up inspirational faculties  
Aquamarine: Releases emotions, combats depression  
Hematite: Helps ground uranian influences  
Amber: Calms restlessness

**COLOURS:**

Electric blue, silver grey, fluorescent colours

**BODY AREAS:**

Lower legs and ankles, circulatory syst.

**PLANTS:**

Dandelions, Resins, Frankincense and Myrrh

**TREES:**

Jan. 21: Birch

Jan. 22-Feb. 18: Rowan or Mountain Ash

Feb. 19: Ash

**ATTRACTIONS:**

Aries, Gemini, Libra

* * *

Dominick-chan: I hope this is found usefull by you guys. ^^ Don't worry! When I can, I'll post the characters birthdays and whatnot, too!


	4. Aries

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.

** ARIES  
**

** MARCH 21-APRIL 20**

**ELEMENT**: Fire  
**QUALITY**: Cardinal  
**RULER**: Mars  
**SYMBOL**: The Ram  
**MODE**: Intuition  
**MOTTO**: I Am

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Pisces-Aries Cusp: Rebirth  
(March 21-24 segment)

Aries I: Child  
(March 25-Apr. 2)

Aries II: Star  
(Apr. 3-10)

Aries III: Pioneer  
(Apr. 11-18)

Aries-Taurus Cusp: Power  
(Apr. 19-20 segment)

**STONES AND USES**:

Diamond: Enhances self-confidence  
Ruby: Raises fighting spirit  
Emerald: Helps communication  
Amethyst: Relieves Headaches

**COLOURS**:

All shades of red

**BODY AREAS**:

Head, face, upper jaw, cerebrum, cerebrospinal syst.

**PLANTS**:

Poppy, thistle, fern  
**  
TREES AND SHRUB**S:

Spring equinox: Furze, Gorse, Wild Olive  
March 21-April 14: Alder, Pomegranate, Dogwood  
April 15-20: Blackthorn, Willow

**ATTRACTIONS**:

Gemini, Leo, Libra, Scorpio

* * *

Dominick-chan: Aries! ^^


	5. Cancer

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.

**CANCER:**

JUNE 22-JULY 22

**ELEMENT**: Water  
**QUALITY**: Cardinal  
**RULER**: The Moon  
**SYMBOL**: The Crab  
**MODE**: Feeling  
**MOTTO**: I Feel

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Gemini-Cancer Cusp: Magic  
(June 22-24 seg.)

Cancer I: Empath  
(June 25-July 2)

Cancer II: Unconventional  
(July 3-10)

Cancer III: Persuader  
(July 11-18)

Cancer-Leo Cusp: Oscillation  
(July 19-22 seg.)

**STONES AND USES:**

Moonstone: Balances moodiness, relieves stomachaches  
Pearl: Soothes sadness and depression, lessens loneliness, strengthens bones  
Peridot: Bolsters optimism, lends inner strenght, resists emotional instability

**COLOURS:**

Pale colours, cream, white

**BODY AREAS:**

Breasts, diaphragm, stomach, skin

**PLANTS**:

Water Lilies, Rushes

**TREES AND SHRUBS:**

Summer Solstice: Heather, Cedar, Linden  
June 22-July 7: Oak  
July 8-22: Holly

**ATTRACTIONS**:

Pisces, Scorpio, Aquarius

* * *

Dominick-chan: Good ol' Cancer!


	6. Capricorn

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.

**CAPRICORN:**

DECEMBER 22-JANUARY 20

**ELEMENT**: Earth  
**QUALITY**: Cardinal  
**RULER**: Saturn  
**SYMBOL**: The Goat  
**MODE**: Sensation  
**MOTTO**: I Master

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Sag.-Capricorn Cusp: Prophecy  
(Dec. 22-25 seg.)

Capricorn I: Ruler  
(Dec. 26-Jan. 2)

Capricorn II: Determination  
(Jan. 3-9)

Capricorn III: Dominance  
(Jan. 10-16)

Capricorn-Aquarius Cusp: Mystery, Imagination  
(Jan. 17-20 seg.)

**STONES AND USES:**

Diamond: Raises self-confidence, enhances ambition  
Falcon's Eye: Augments visionary power, sparks intuition  
White Sapphire: Combines discipline with friendliness

**COLOURS**:

All shades of brown, Orange

**BODY AREAS:**

Teeth, skeletal syst., Knees

**PLANTS**:

Hemlock, black poppy, burdock root

**TREES**:

Winter Solstice: Yew  
December 22: Elder  
December 23-Jan. 20: Birch

**ATTRACTIONS**:

Taurus, Scorpio, Leo

* * *

Dominick-chan: Capricorn! Whoop! XD


	7. Gemini

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.

**GEMINI**:

**MAY 22-JUNE 21**

**ELEMENT**: Air  
**QUALITY**: Mutable  
**RULER**: Mercury  
**SYMBOL**: The Twins  
**MODE**: Thought  
**MOTTO**: I Communicate

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Taurus-Gemini Cusp: Energy  
(May 22-24 seg.)

Gemini I: Freedom  
(May 25-June 2)

Gemini II: New Language  
(June 3-10)

Gemini III: Seeker  
(June 11-18)

Gemini-Cancer Cusp: Magic  
(June19-21 seg.)

**STONES AND USES:**

Citrine: Lends sunniness to communication  
Amber: Grounds high-flying imagination  
Tourmaline: Helps concentration

**COLOURS**:

Yellow, light green

**BODY AREAS:**

Hands, arms, shoulders, nervous syst., upper respiratory syst.

**PLANTS**:

Tansy, Yarrow, Privet

**TREES AND SHRUBS:**

May 22-June 9: Hawthorne  
June 10-21: Oak  
Summer Solstice: Heather, Cedar, Linden

**ATTRACTIONS**:

Virgo, Libra, Sagittarius

* * *

Dominick-chan: Gemini ^^


	8. Leo

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.

**LEO**:

**JULY 23-AUGUST 23**

**ELEMENT**: Fire  
**QUALITY**: Fixed  
**RULER**: The Sun  
**SYMBOL**: The Lion  
**MODE**: Intuition  
**MOTTO**: I Create

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Cancer-Leo Cusp: Oscillation  
(July 23-25 seg.)

Leo I: Authority  
(July 26-Aug. 2)

Leo II: Balanced Strength  
(Aug. 3-10)

Leo III: Leadership  
(Aug. 11-18)

Leo-Virgo Cusp: Exposure  
(Aug. 19-23 seg.)

**STONES AND USES:**

Yellow Topaz: Restores inner calm, eases stress  
Tiger's eye: Grants vitality  
Ruby: Strengthens heart energies  
Milky Yellow Amber: Grounds visions

**COLOURS**:

Ocher, golden hues

**BODY AREAS:**

Heart, back, spine

**PLANTS**:

Sunflowers, Chamomile, Lavender

**TREES AND SHRUBS:**

July23-Aug. 4: Holly  
Aug. 5-23: Hazel, Almond, Apple

**ATTRACTIONS**:

Scorpio, Capricorn, other Leos

* * *

Dominick-chan: YAY! LEO! Personally, I'm a Leo, so. . .I LOVE THE LION!!! XD


	9. Libra

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.

**LIBRA**:

**SEPTEMBER 23-OCTOBER 22**

**ELEMENT**: Air  
**QUALITY**: Cardinal  
**RULER**: Venus  
**SYMBOL**: The Scales  
**MODE**: Thought, Sensation  
**MOTTO**: I Weigh

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Virgo-Libra Cusp: Beauty  
(Sept. 23-24 seg.)

Libra I: Perfectionist  
(Sept. 25-Oct. 2)

Libra II: Society  
(Oct. 3-10)

Libra III: Theater  
(Oct. 11-18)

Libra-Scorpio Cusp: Drama and Criticism  
(Oct. 19-22 seg.)

**STONES AND USES:**

Opal: Frees up energy, enhances judgement  
Jade: Helps keep kidney functions, bolsters courage to make compassionate decisions

**COLOURS**:

Primary colours, Shocking Pink, Night Blue

**BODY AREAS:**

Kidneys, Lumbar spine, ovaries, and descending colon

**PLANTS**:

Pansy, Prinrose, Violet, Strawberry

**TREES AND VINES:**

Fall Equinox: White Poplar, Aspen  
Sept. 23-29: Grapevine, Blackberry  
Sept. 30-Oct. 22: Ivy

**ATTRACTIONS**:

Aquarius, Aries, Taurus

* * *

Dominick-chan: LIBRA! Naruto is a Libra! XD


	10. Pisces

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.

**PISCES**:

**FEBRUARY 20-MARCH 20**

**ELEMENT**: Water  
**QUALITY**: Mutable  
**RULER**: Neptune  
**SYMBOL**: The Fish  
**MODE**: Feeling  
**MOTTO**: I Believe

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Aquarius-Pisces Cusp: Sensitivity  
(Feb. 20-22 seg.)

Pisces I: Spirit  
(Feb. 23-March. 2)

Pisces II: Loner  
(March 3-10)

Pisces III: Dancers and Dreamers  
(March 11-18)

Pisces-Aries Cusp: Rebirth  
(March 19-20 seg.)

**STONES AND USES:**

White Opal: Enhances awareness of illusion  
Jade: Balances kidney function, allays fears  
Pearl: Offers soothing consolation  
Amethyst: Protects against addictive influences

**COLOURS**:

Mauve, Purple, Aquamarine

**BODY AREAS:**

Feet, toes, lymphatic syst.

**PLANTS**:

Mosses, Ferns, Seaweed

**TREES AND SHRUBS:**

Feb. 20-March 17: Ash  
March 18-20: Alder, Pomegranate, Dogwood  
Spring Equinox: Furze, Gorse, Wild Olive

**ATTRACTIONS**:

Aquarius, Cancer, Scorpio

* * *

Dominick-chan: Dear Pisces! Also, my sister and my grandmother's sign! XD


	11. Sagittarius

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.

**SAGITTARIUS**:

**NOVEMBER 22-DECEMBER 21**

**ELEMENT**: Fire  
**QUALITY**: Mutable  
**RULER**: Jupiter  
**SYMBOL**: The Archer  
**MODE**: Intuition  
**MOTTO**: I Philosophize

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Scorpio-Sag. Cusp: Revolution  
(Nov. 22-24 seg.)

Sagittarius I: Independence  
(Nov. 25-Dec. 2)

Sagittarius II: Originator  
(Dec. 3-10)

Sagittarius III: Titan  
(Dec. 11-18)

Sag.-Capricorn Cusp: Prophecy  
(Dec. 19-21 seg.)

**STONES AND USES:**

Turquoise: Protects against catastrophes  
Amethyst: Promotes mildness and understanding  
Citrine: Acts as agent between lower and higher selves

**COLOURS**:

Denim Blue, Beige, Bronze

**BODY AREAS:**

Hips, thighs, liver, veins, the muscular syst.

**PLANTS**:

Asparagus, Chestnuts, Soybeans

**TREES AND GRASSES:**

Nov. 22-24: Reed  
Nov. 25-Dec. 21: Elder  
Winter Solstice: Yew

**ATTRACTIONS**:

Gemini, Aries, Taurus, Virgo

* * *

Dominick-chan: My little brother is a Sagittarius!


	12. Scorpio

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.

**SCORPIO**

**OCTOBER 23-NOVEMBER 21**

**ELEMENT**: Water  
**QUALITY**: Fixed  
**RULER**: Pluto  
**SYMBOL**: The Scorpion  
**MODE**: Feeling  
**MOTTO**: I Control

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Libra-Scorpio Cusp: Drama and Criticism  
(Oct. 23-25 seg.)

Scorpio I: Intensity  
(Oct. 26-Nov. 2)

Scorpio II: Depth  
(Nov. 3-11)

Scorpio III: Charm  
(Nov. 12-18)

Scorpio-Sagittarius Cusp: Revolution  
(Nov.19-21)

**STONES AND USES:**

Ruby: Supports inner faith and courage needed to face the world  
Garnet: Balances sexual drives  
Carnelian: Keeps one's feet on the ground  
Black Pearl: Grants calm and solace in troubled times

**COLOURS**:

Black, blood red, charcoal grey

**BODY AREAS:**

Nose, genitals, blood, urethra, bladder

**PLANTS**:

Root vegetables, Black Poppy, Hemlock

**GRASSES AND VINES:**

Oct. 23-27: Ivy  
Oct. 28-Nov. 21: Reed

**ATTRACTIONS**:

Capricorn, Leo, Pisces

* * *

Dominick-chan: I had a friend who was a Scorpio. . .She was a back-stabbing bitch! lol No offence to all you wonderful Scorpios out there! ^^


	13. Taurus

Dominick-chan: Hey y'all! So, because I'm a loser and a nerd, I figured I would post this little information booklet on the characters of Naruto's birthdays, starting in order! Won't that be fun?? Along with their birthdays, I will also post their astrology signs and what they mean. Deal?? Have fun!

Disclaimer: The information taken is from a book I own called 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' written by Gary Goldshneider and Joost Elffers. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi, Kishimoto.

**TAURUS**:

**APRIL 21-MAY 21**

**ELEMENT**: Earth  
**QUALITY**: Fixed  
**RULER**: Venus  
**SYMBOL**: The Bull  
**MODE**: Sensation  
**MOTTO**: I Have

**PERIOD IMAGE**

Aries-Taurus Cusp: Power  
(Apr. 21-24 segment)

Taurus I: Manifestation  
(Apr. 25-May 2)

Taurus II: Teacher  
(May 3-10)

Taurus III: Natural  
(May 11-18)

Taurus-Gemini Cusp: Energy  
(May 19-21 segment)

**STONES AND USES:**

Rose Quartz: Soothing; Inspires imagination  
Emerald: Promotes learning; Enhances self-confidence  
Lapis Lazuli: Deepens activities on the material plane

**COLOURS**:

All shades of blue; Deep green

**BODY AREAS:**

Ears, vocal chords, neck and throat, palate, salivary glands, cerebellum

**PLANTS**:

Daisy, Dandelion, Lily

**TREES AND SHRUBS:**

April 21-May 2: Blackthorn, Willow  
May 13-21: Hawthorne

**ATTRACTIONS**:

Libra, Scorpio, Capricorn

* * *

Dominick-chan: My aunt's a Taurus! XD


	14. Attention

**ATTENTION!!!**

I am sorry for this author note, but I feel it should be here. My father feels it prudent for me to grow up and become an adult, so I am sad to say that until I feel better about myself, I cannot be here, on this site. He has called my writing, and my reading fanfiction, "Pointless and Stupid" because it is not making me any money, which is about all he cares about now. I'm not giving up on these stories, nor am I leaving the site, I just need a break and whether it's years, months or simply weeks, I don't really know. I appreciate all those who've stuck by me and kept going until the very end, and I wish to say Thank You to you all. I'm very grateful.

Dominick

P.S. Even though I don't like the little bugger, Happy Birthday Uchiha, Sasuke, ya jerk!


End file.
